


Lantana

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gimli gets flowered.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	Lantana

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Lord of the Rings or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

They sit by the stream while the Men argue in hushed tones, the hobbits taking the chance to pick and eat as many berries as they can find. Gimli’s certainly not about to get up and demand they choose a direction already, not when he’s been on his feet for what feels like a year. If he finally has a chance to rest, he’ll take it. He wouldn’t mind plopping down on the wet earth beyond the rocks and just staring up through the treetops at all the passing clouds. 

Instead, he’s sitting on a log, posture straight and body tense, because if he slumps too much, Legolas will gives him a disappointed look. And Aulë forbid he disappoint his elf. It’s much easier to surrender to Legolas’ odd whims and allow himself to be gussied up like some young elfling off to a fancy ball.

A part of Gimli can’t help but wonder what his friends would think if they saw him like this. If even _one_ more dwarf was with them, Gimli wouldn’t submit so easily. But he’s alone in his shame, and that makes it worth the risk—worth it for the sight of Legolas’ warm smile as his soft fingers weave a variety of bright flowers into the many braids of Gimli’s beard. 

It’s not like Gimli hasn’t done himself up with extra jewelry before. He owns plenty of necklaces, rings, bracelets, gauntlets—everything imaginable. But those are all made of metal: sturdy things embedded with beautiful stones, rather than the frail, fleeting beauty of flora. Granted, Legolas is more beautiful than any gem Gimli’s ever known. The proximity is thrilling. Legolas concentrates on his work, while Gimli is able to focus on his handsome face, appreciating every supple line and curve. Legolas has strong cheekbones, a hard jaw for an elf, bright eyes with irises that flicker like diamonds. His lashes are long, dark, but his hair is as pale and ethereal as sunlight on water. He even smells like the flowers he works with—something Gimli would’ve never thought attractive before this quest. He’s _very_ attracted to Legolas now. Maybe he should be more ashamed of that, but he’s busy basking in all of Legolas’ talented attentions. 

Legolas pokes a tiny daisy right in the center and threads the stem down the cascading reddish curls. When he’s finished, he sits back. His long fingers withdraw, and Gimli immediately misses their gentle touch. Legolas’ eyes sweep over his handiwork, and finally, he decides, “It is done.”

“Is it, now?” Gimli grunts. He lifts a hand to feel it, but Legolas swats him away, which is fair enough—Gimli’s larger hands would only crush the fragile petals. Legolas nods towards the stream instead, and Gimli peers over into the rushing water. Most of it is too fast to see anything but white broth, but a small puddle draws away from it, and Gimli can see his reflection well enough in that. He can’t tell if he looks ridiculous or lovely. 

Legolas leans over to kiss his cheek, whispering, “Thank you for indulging me, my friend.” That just confirms it’s worth it. 

“Legolas,” Aragorn calls, and the two of them get up again, swiftly returning to the others. Merry and Pippin eye his beard with a wide grin, and Boromir looks surprised, but Gimli puffs himself up and proudly wears the proof of Legolas’ love.


End file.
